Si no hay azar
by Radika Sundari
Summary: La orden dorada conviviendo entre sí a lo largo de los años. Línea temporal única sin continuidad estricta.
1. Extraviado - Shion y Kanon

**Advertencias del fic:** OoC ligero, contenido del Episodio-G, muerte de varios personajes, violencia, maltrato infantil (sutil).

 **Tipo** : Aventura, Angst, Amistad, Slice of Life, General, Drama, Acción, Romance, Universo Original.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** la idea consiste en mezclar a los catorce dorados entre sí, haciendo un total de 91 drabbles. Cada combinación se repite una sola vez, a lo largo de toda la historia del santuario. Realizado para un reto 30D del foro SSY dot net

.

 **Extraviado – Shion y Kanon**

Kanon estaba atemorizado, no soltaba la mano de su hermano a pesar de que éste trata de retirarla cada cierto tiempo, no sólo porque le apretara demasiado fuerte y estuviera sudando, también porque no quería mostrar cobardía frente aquel hombre.

El anciano que los miraba resultaba imponente, casi dos metros de altura, una túnica gruesa de hombros anchísimos coronados por un peto agresivo y un casco con imágenes demoniacas. Kanon sabía que su hermano le reprocharía su temblor y su miedo pero no podía evitarlo. Habían sido arrancados de un viejo orfanato en las orillas del mar Egeo, no conocían otra cosa y no terminaba de entender por qué los habían llevado allí. Ese hombre les había dicho que sólo necesitaba a Saga pero Kanon se había negado a ser dejado atrás. Se había prensado de la mano de su hermano y había sido arrastrado hasta aquel lugar desconocido y aterrador.

Otro hombre penetró en la habitación, era bastante grande de cuerpo, aunque menos que el otro. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo brevemente y ante un asentimiento del patriarca se dirigió a los gemelos, tomó a Saga del hombro y lo apartó.

–Ven.

Su voz fue dura, una orden, Saga sacudió su muñeca, dispuesto a obedecer pero Kanon se aferró con más fuerza.

– ¡Quítate!

Un férreo empujón lo lanzó al piso y al caer se hizo daño en el hombro. Saga no miró atrás al alejarse. Pasó un largo rato en silencio, el patriarca esperó hasta que el menor dejó de llorar para hablarle.

–Kanon, tú no tienes lugar aquí, debes volver a tu casa.

Shion luchó para que sus propias palabras no le atragantaran porque eran una mentira. Sabía de sobra que el niño no tenía ninguna casa a la cual volver, y más aun, sabía que no podía dejarlo ir luego de haber pisado el Santuario. Si el chico trataba de irse los guardias lo matarían; sin embargo quizá eso fuera mejor que la vida que tenía para ofrecerle.

–No… yo… Saga…

–Saga será entrenado, será un soldado de los dioses. Si llega a morir tú podrías ser entrenado en su lugar, pero mientras él viva no tenemos nada aquí para ti y los extraños no pueden vivir en el Santuario.

Kanon no entendió nada, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el otro, ni siquiera llegaba a comprender a cabalidad qué eran los soldados, los dioses o la muerte, sólo sabía que no podía irse.

– ¡Voy a quedarme!

Se sorprendió por atreverse a decirlo, por –a su manera– desafiar a aquel hombre. Shion cerró los ojos, era el destino el que decidía.

–Bien, podrás quedarte. Pero has de permanecer oculto. Si alguien te ve, si alguien descubre quien eres te matarán de inmediato. Recibirás alimento y asilo, nada más. Nunca podrás irte, nunca podrás hablar con nadie. Tú lo has querido así.

La voz del patriarca tembló, acababa de condenar a un niño a una vida de extravíos y dolor. Kanon también tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse.


	2. Tonelada - Shion y Milo

**Tonelada – Shion y Milo**

El humo le escocía la cara, el calor comenzaba a resultar amenazante y los soportes de la vieja choza estaban desintegrándose, amenazando con dejar caer una tonelada de techo y escombro sobre el niño que se mantenía agazapado en el bulto de ropa sucia, casi sin moverse.

"Métete allí y no te muevas", le había ordenado su madre hacía unos pocos minutos y Milo tenía la impresión de que era mejor continuar obedeciendo. No importaba nada que su madre se hubiera echado a dormir sobre el suelo ni que su padre estuviera gritando en la habitación de al lado. Tampoco le interesaban aquellos hombres que habían arrojado la lámpara de brea contra la pared – la que había comenzado el fuego– y se habían ido riendo.

Se dijo que solo importaba quedarse callado, quieto y esperar; su mente infantil no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando pero estuvo seguro de que pronto terminaría. El crujido de la madera al calcinarse creció y los gritos del padre cesaron. Estaba a punto de salir de aquel hatillo apestoso cuando una sombra inmensa entró en la habitación, el pequeño volvió a arrebujarse en su escondite y evitó respirar con la esperanza de no ser notado, pero el hombre parecía saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba pues fue directo hacia él, metió una mano cubierta de dorado en el montón de harapos y le sacó jalándolo de un codo.

Milo se asustó pero no demasiado, no tenía idea de qué era todo aquello, quizá lo pusieran a dormir también –como a mamá– y se acabara el juego. Quizá sólo era una de esas pesadillas malas que tenía de noche y se despertaría para irse corriendo al lecho de sus padres.

El hombre era anciano, tenía el cabello muy blanco – como una nube esponjosa – y los ojos bordeados de profundas arrugas, su movimiento era lento pero su porte y su constitución parecían desmentir su edad. Forzó al niño sobre su brazo sin demasiada ceremonia y le tapó con su manto para protegerlo del fuego y el humo. Milo se removió contra las duras placas de la armadura que le pinchaban y al asomar la cara entre los pliegues de la túnica alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de su madre siendo lamido por las llamas, la carne volviéndose negra donde el fuego era más intenso. No lloró ni gritó, porque no entendía.

Cuando salieron al aire libre rompió a toser, hasta entonces no se dio cuenta de cuánto le había faltado el aliento. Se mareó un poco y se dejó llevar más dócilmente. Los cuerpos regados alrededor de la propiedad no le dijeron nada, todos estaban muertos. La casa se derruyó cuando apenas iban unos metros más allá; estaba tan impresionado que no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Milo nunca olvidó aquel día, pero tardó muchos años en comprenderlo. Odióo a Shion con todas sus fuerzas, porque aunque lo había salvado, habría podido llegar diez minutos antes y salvarlos a todos. Habría podido… de haber querido.


	3. Hielo - Shion y Aioros

**Hielo – Aioros y Shion**

No podía creerlo, ¡no podía ser!, ¿eran tan crueles los dioses y el destino para someterle a aquella prueba? Aioros temblaba de consternación y de pesar viendo al grupo de niños entrar al Santuario, aquellas caras llenas de incomprensión y miedo nunca le habían dolido como aquel día. Se marchó antes de ser reconocido, preguntándose si podría evitarlo, si habría alguna solución.

Se presentó en el Templo Mayor con temor a no ser recibido pero el Patriarca concedió su audiencia y lo hizo pasar casi de inmediato. Sus pasos traicionaban su excitación, sin embargo se obligó a pararse en el lugar adecuado, posar una rodilla sobre el suelo y bajar la cabeza. El mármol –frío como hielo– le devolvió su propio reflejo, su cara pálida coronada por el casco de Sagitario, su mirada agitada y llena de interrogantes, la nubosa capa satinada.

Shion no estaba sorprendido, sabía que su caballero iba a actuar así, aquello era también una prueba, la misma que el santo de Géminis había fallado.

–Levanta el rostro, caballero de Sagitario y responde ante mí, ¿te consideras un digno sirviente de la paz y la justicia?

Aioros sintió las palabras morderle el pecho.

–Sí. He entregado mi vida y mis fuerzas para servir a esos nobles propósitos, a la Sagrada Diosa Atenea y a usted, su excelencia.

El Patriarca se incorporó, pensó que era ya demasiado viejo para tener que vivir aquellas escenas trágicas pero era su deber.

–Se te pide que entregues algo más.

Aioros no respondió de inmediato, si hubiera renunciado a toda su individualidad para entregarse a la orden no habría reconocido la cara de su hermano menor aquella mañana. Pero una vez que había conseguido la armadura había vuelto a casa, para tranquilizar a sus padres sobre su suerte y al ver el bebé que era Aioria en ese entonces supo que lo amaba demasiado para alejarlo de sí. Quizá aquello era un castigo por su actitud tan mundana…

–No ha sido traído aquí a causa tuya – Shion pareció leer su mente –, las estrellas lo eligieron, el universo mismo lo señaló como uno de nosotros.

El menor tembló con más fuerza aún, él había logrado sobrevivir, se había convertido en santo dorado pero recordaba perfectamente el duro camino que lo había llevado hasta allí y también los rostros de todos los que había visto morir a su paso, los días de hambre y miseria.

–Tú serás su maestro – continuó el patriarca, dispuesto a brindarle una esperanza –, lo obligarás a crecer y a ser fuerte. Protegerás su vida y le mostrarás por qué tiene que luchar. Conoces los ideales, Aioros, tú sabes por qué todos aquí estamos dispuestos a morir. Él lo estará también, si lo haces bien. Cumple con ésta orden y él podrá pararse ante ti como un digno Caballero de la Orden.

Aioros asintió, sí, aquel era su deber, amaba a Atenea apasionadamente, Aioria la amaría también, lo ayudaría, lo guiaría y lo haría superarse; aquel era su destino.


	4. Viaje - Afrodita y Aldebarán

**Viaje – Afrodita y Aldebarán**

El sueco se sentía bastante satisfecho aquella mañana, acaba de darle un fiero susto a un par de aprendices mayores y luego les había robado la merienda. No disfrutaba del todo aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas, buscaba el resultado: las habladurías corrían rápido y no tardaría en ser reconocido en aquel lugar. Eso era mejor que ser atacado siempre, era mejor si el miedo mantenía a los demás apartados. Además aquella comida estaba buena, mucho mejor que la que recibía como aprendiz en el templo de Piscis.

Cuando atravesaba el refugio percibió un grupo de energías desconocidas, sonrió con malicia: nuevos aprendices; mejor dejarles las cosas claras de una vez, antes de que creyeran que por su 'apariencia bonita' era una víctima fácil. Al acercarse un poco más se molestó, estaban algo dispersos… aquello iba a tomar mucho tiempo, tenía que darse prisa o su maestro le castigaría de nuevo.

Entró de forma apresurada la zona de las cabañas más deterioradas, donde albergaban a los recién llegados, estaba prácticamente vacía, alcanzaba a ver sólo una cabeza castaña en una de las camas. Con decisión le lanzó una patada a aquella figura cubierta y estaba dispuesto a continuar cuando ésta se incorporó rápidamente y le enfrentó.

Afrodita dio un brinco hacia atrás y se tropezó, cayó sentado y alzó la vista hacia la colosal imagen frente a él. Aquel chiquillo era enorme, alto y macizo, con una cara ruda y una expresión un tanto amenazante. El sueco se quedó helado viendo lo grueso de sus hombros y los anchos músculos de los brazos; estaba muy asustado, aquel chico iba a atacarle, estaba seguro.

Esperó el golpe por mucho rato hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que aquel asalto no iba a llegar. El otro niño seguía allí, firme y un poco fiero pero no atacaba. Se levantó finalmente y obligado por su propio orgullo le lanzó un puñetazo al costado.

Aldebarán recibió la nueva agresión por sorpresa, jadeó al perder un poco de aire pero no atinó a reaccionar de ninguna otra forma. Había sido arrebatado de su hogar con una explicación que no había entendido en absoluto, el viaje hacia aquel lugar había durado semanas y ahora lo despertaba la dolorosa agresión de una niña de lo más agresiva y extraña. No se atrevió a contraatacar. Aguantó una patada en la cadera y un segundo puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Quizá todo era parte del entrenamiento, tendría que soportar.

Afrodita siguió con aquel injustificado ataque, pero con cada puñetazo y patada se iba asustando aun más. Aquel gigante no le respondía pero tampoco sucumbía ante su agresión, ni siquiera parecía sentir dolor. Tuvo la impresión de que no podía ganarle, de que lo mejor que podía hacer esa salir pitando de allí antes de que se decidiera a vengarse, seguro que podía matarle.

Se giró de improviso y huyó corriendo. Aldebarán por su parte finalmente relajó su postura y lloró, no había querido hacerlo frente a él pero realmente lo necesitaba.


	5. Multitud - Aldebarán y Mu

**Multitud – Aldebarán y Mu**

Llevaba varias semanas en el santuario pero los otros niños seguían sin acercársele; podía sentirlos mirarle detrás de las columnas derruidas, podía escuchar sus risas o sus exclamaciones maliciosas pero casi nunca lograba verlos antes de que salieran corriendo. Nunca podía hablar con ellos.

El patriarca no le permitía entrar en el coliseo y ni siquiera había observado las peleas pero podía escuchar el ruido de los golpes y los gritos de la multitud desde afuera. Mu suspiró, quería ver, quería estar allí donde estaban todos los niños y al fin integrarse a su nueva vida. Pero estaba aislado, su maestro no lo había presentado ante los otros aprendices y tampoco le había enseñado el idioma; sólo le ordenaba entrenar por su cuenta y luego se iba, desaparecía por días enteros ocupado con los asuntos del Santuario.

Mu se sintió invadido por la necesidad de volver a su casa, cerró los ojos y se imaginó la vieja granja, la docena de hermanitos; aquellos días calurosos y hambrientos eran mejor que la soledad de aquel lugar, sus gritos y su aislamiento perpetuo. Apretó los dientes, no podía volver y lo sabía; se alejó de las paredes externas del coliseo y se fue rumbo a las cabañas donde vivían todos los niños, los aprendices y escuderos.

Vio una figura un poco agazapada detrás de una de las construcciones y se puso en alerta, pero al acercarse pudo constatar que el otro estaba dormido. Lo miró con fijeza, algo tenía de extraño: su rostro era especialmente infantil pero su tamaño era casi el doble del suyo. Dudó pero al final se sentó a su lado. Hacía tanto que no sentía aquello, la sensación de un costado cálido contra el suyo, escuchar la respiración de alguien más, no pudo evitarlo y lloró.

Ante el ruido el otro niño se removió y le habló, pero Mu no pudo entender ni una palabra, a penas y las sílabas, porque su lengua era florida y la entonación muy cerrada. Eso lo hizo llorar aún más fuerte; no entendía lo que decía nadie, por eso todos evitaban hablar con él. Comenzó a discutir a su vez, aunque sabía que el otro no entendería; sólo eran cosas que necesitaba gritar, reclamos que no se atrevía a soltar frente a ningún otro.

Cuando finalmente pudo controlarse se dio cuenta de que el otro niño le había puesto el brazo sobre el hombro y lo acunaba en silencio. Se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara y le susurró algunas frases en ese idioma exuberante, del cual no recogió ni una sola palabra.

Mu dudó, pero finalmente se inclinó hasta el suelo y con su dedo dibujó su nombre, era la única palabra que sabía escribir.

–Mu – dijo alargando la vocal.

El otro niño se rió, dibujó algo redondo y con cuernos y repitió "mooooo" y se señaló el pecho.

Él se ofendió, creyendo que era una burla. Hicieron falta varias docenas más de dibujos para que llegaran a entenderse.


	6. Aprendizaje - Mu y Afrodita

**Aprendizaje – Mu y Afrodita**

Hacia rodar las piedras entre sus dedos, tallándolas entre sí hasta dales una forma más o menos redonda, luego las apilaba en un pequeño montoncito. Lo hacía rápido y en silencio, sin levantar la vista, incluso cuando los pies del otro niño invadieron su campo visual continuó ignorándolo.

– ¿Qué haces?

La voz era infantil y aflautada, amable, pero Afrodita no levantó la vista; siguió moviendo los dedos, tallando las piedras de arenisca sin responder.

El otro niño balanceó su peso sobre sus pies, para finalmente ponerse en cuclillas y acercarle el rostro.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Afrodita siguió en silencio, no le gustaba ese niño, no le gustaba ninguno de los niños del santuario, siempre estaban burlándose de él, siempre estaban abusando, golpeándole… la ira le hizo detener sus movimientos y el otro niño aprovechó para quitarle los pedruscos de las manos.

–Mira.

Elevó su cosmos un momento, era una energía dulce y traviesa y al abrir las manos reveló dos perfectas esferitas de idéntico tamaño. Mu sonrió satisfecho, aún no había aprendido del todo a controlar sus habilidades psicoquinéticas y haber logrado la pequeña modificación le emocionó muchísimo. Le tendió las piedras al mayor pero éste no dudó, le contestó el ofrecimiento con un fuete manotazo que las hizo saltar de su puño.

Afrodita había sentido aquello como una burla, él se había tardado tanto en hacerlas y ese niño llegaba a insultarlo así. Ciego de irritación tomó entre sus manos el montón que había ido reuniendo y las lanzó con fuerza contra él.

– ¡Lárgate!

Mu fue a cubrirse la cara, pero las piedras ya le habían golpeado los ojos y la arena le había obligado a cerrarlos. No podía tallarse sin lastimarse y comenzó a llorar, no por el manotazo ni por las pedradas, ni siquiera por sus ojos. Lloró de desazón y desilusión.

Había pasado sus primeros años en una granja del Tíbet, mimado y protegido, conocía el trabajo duro pero también la calidez y el afecto familiar. Cuando Shion había ido por él, le había explicado todo sobre el Santuario y le había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza y Mu –que ya la adivinaba diferente– no tardó en aceptarla.

Jamás había vivido la injusticia. Aquella experiencia lo dejó impotente: todos los niños reaccionan así la primera vez que los tratan con crueldad. Creía que si él se aproximaba a alguien de buena fe recibiría correspondencia, fue terriblemente doloroso para él aceptar que no funcionaba así, que sus ideas estaban erradas, que el mundo en sí mismo no era como él había creído. Sus ideales se tambalearon y cayeron mientras Afrodita se ponía en pie y erguido en toda su altura le gritaba.

– ¡Lárgate! ¿Qué tienes tú que ver conmigo? ¿Qué buscas ensuciándote las manos en la tierra cuando en el templo mayor juegas con canicas de cristal? ¡Tu burla me sobra! ¡Lárgate!

Mas no esperó, se dio la vuelta y se fue; lloraba también, pero Mu –cegado por la tierra– no llegó a darse cuenta.


	7. Acoso - Milo y Death Mask

**07 – Acoso – Milo y Death Mask – 500 palabras**

Reía y saltaba, daba un giro y saltaba de vuelta sobre las piedras, sin dejar que un solo trocito de su pie pisara la arena. Era un juego tonto pero él era solo un niño y no tenía nada más con qué divertirse. Llegó hasta el final de la línea y se dio la vuelta, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el otro pie porque otros dos niños lo estaban mirando.

No, niños no. Eran muy jóvenes, pero Afrodita y Death Mask ya no tardarían en volverse caballeros, o al menos eso decían siempre. No sabía cuándo habían llegado, de pronto estaban allí, mirándolo con una expresión burlesca y cruel. Quiso echar a correr pero se aguantó, no quería mostrarse asustado y además sospechaba que podrían alcanzarlo sin problema.

–Mira qué tenemos aquí–murmuró el italiano fingiendo una voz dulce –el pequeño bebé jugando con sus amigos imaginarios.

El sueco rió la broma. Milo frunció el seño y les dedicó su mirada más salvaje, pero no logró decir nada.

– ¿Quieres que juguemos contigo, bebé, para que no tengas que hacerlo solo? –prosiguió el italiano con sorna.

– ¡Váyanse! – logró decir finalmente, aunque su voz temblaba. Conocía de sobra la fama de brutalidad de aquellos dos y lo que eran capaces de hacerle a alguien como él.

Death Mask se movió rápido, le dio un golpe detrás de las rodillas que lo hizo caer hincado, le cogió vivamente del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás; él estaba como paralizado, sin atreverse a oponerse, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Mal, mal, muy mal –le susurró con aquella voz fingida –si te hago un ofrecimiento tienes que responder "sí, por favor" –le jaló con más fuerza– ¿entiendes?

A Milo le brillaron los ojos de indignación, se removió mas no alcanzó a soltarse, tuvo que morderse los labios para no pedir ayuda, Afrodita solo miraba sin auténtico interés, iba a reírse si gritaba, nada más. Una de sus manos rebuscaba a tientas en el piso.

– ¿No contestas? –ladró el italiano con voz más ruda –"Sí, por favor", eso es lo que tienes que decir, ¡dilo!

Fue zarandeado con fuerza pero entonces sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una roca no demasiado grande y en un veloz movimiento golpeó la mano que sujetaba su cabello.

Con un jadeo disimulado de dolor Death Mask se hizo hacia atrás, Milo apenas comenzaba a ponerse en pie cuando un puñetazo le alcanzó en pleno rostro; atontado, se puso a gatas, con la sangre chorreándole de la boca y la nariz.

– ¡Mierda, es tú culpa! ¡Si no quieres que te traten como un nene de teta deja de actuar como un estúpido!

Milo asintió, se puso de pie y forzó su mirada a ser firme y dura frente al otro chico, bastante más alto que él. Ángelo asintió, satisfecho.

–Sí, eso está mejor –le hizo un gesto a Afrodita– nos vamos.

Milo se quedó solo pero no volvió a sus juegos; ya estaba decidido, tenía que crecer.


	8. Violencia - Saga y Milo

**08 – Violencia – Milo y Saga – 500 palabras**

Saga se dejó llevar y le revolvió el cabello con un gesto espontáneo; siempre saludaba así al pequeño pero se sorprendió de encontrar en su rostro una mirada adusta y resentida.

–Vaya, estás muy serio.

Instintivamente su voz también se había puesto formal, incluso había corregido su postura para cuadrar los hombros e imponer su porte y su altura. El menor bajó la vista un momento ante tal despliegue de autoridad, pero luego volvió a elevarla.

–No me trates como a un niño.

Su voz no había sido del todo firme, había un dejo de súplica en alguna parte que conmovió poderosamente al mayor, sin embargo no volvió a relajarse.

–Eres un niño, Milo, ¿por qué te molesta?

Entonces el menor hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado, se lanzó contra él y le hundió un golpe en el muslo. Saga no llevaba puesta la armadura y el ataque tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo dar un paso atrás; su reacción fue totalmente instintiva –aún no aprendía a atacar sin hacer daño– le lanzó un golpe firme y fuerte en la sien. Milo jadeó suavemente, giró los ojos hacia arriba y se desplomó sobre sí mismo, inconsciente.

El mayor sintió un instante de pánico, aun era un tanto inexperto y estaba entrenado para lastimar a otros, no para ayudarlos. Se acercó al cuerpo desmadejado y le palpó el cuello, sintió un profundo alivio al constatar que seguía teniendo pulso; luego le pasó los dedos por el cráneo, buscando heridas pero no había ninguna, el hueso había resistido bien.

Lo cargó con delicadeza hasta el tercer templo y se mantuvo vigilante, esperando a que despertara. Una parte de su conciencia le decía que debía llevarlo con el patriarca o con alguno de los caballeros mayores pero otra se sentía avergonzada y no quería que nadie supiera que había perdido el control tan estúpidamente.

Finalmente, luego de largos minutos de angustia, los párpados de Milo temblaron y luego abrió los ojos.

– ¿Saga?

El llamado se acercó, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo; quería ponerle la mano en la cabeza y revolverle el cabello, pero comprendía que eso solo lo haría enojar. En cambio dejó que su instinto tomara lugar para saber qué decirle.

–Por fin despertaste. Sobreviviste al ataque de un Santo dorado, tienes razón: ya no eres un niño.

La mirada del pequeño fue primero un poco asustada, luego pasó por distintas fases de asombro y finalmente se iluminó con una fuerza y una suficiencia que hicieron que Saga se sintiera orgulloso, le gustaba aquel aprendiz, siempre se habían llevado bien; siempre lo había consentido y mimado pero ahora estaba dispuesto a valorarlo como un futuro caballero, como su compañero.

Se irguió del todo y poniendo su pose más seria y más regia le tendió la mano.

Milo se paró a prisa, sin importarle el dolor de cabeza y con una sonrisa de desfachatez le tendió la suya. Ya no era un niño, pero nunca dejaría de sentir admiración por aquel hombre.


	9. Hambre – Shaka y Kanon

09 – Hambre – Shaka y Kanon – 500 palabras

–¿Quién está allí?

La pregunta fue lanzada sin curiosidad, solo contenía algo de fastidio: Shaka detestaba que interrumpieran su meditación. Llevaba pocos meses en el Santuario y era el único aprendiz de virgo, todos lo subestimaban: habían tratado de obligarlo a realizar los ejercicios físicos con los que comenzaban todos y a partir de los cuales accedían al control de sus cosmos. Él no necesitaba eso, sabía que su camino era a través de la meditación y la paz mental.

Los santos de mayor experiencia lo habían entendido, lo difícil era hacérselos comprender a los otros aprendices. Lo habían retado varias veces, con resultados no demasiado agradables. Por eso, en cuanto sintió una presencia un poco apagada y muy activa a su alrededor decidió comenzar con el enfrentamiento y acabar cuanto antes.

Kanon frunció el seño, no había esperado que el niño se diera cuenta de su presencia, había creído que podía pasearse alrededor de él sin hacer ruido y sin que llegara a enterarse. Le había llegado el rumor de que era ciego y por eso se había sentido con la confianza de salir de las sombras y jugar un poco. Hizo un mohín infantil y se enfurruñó.

–Nadie, te lo estás imaginando.

La cualidad de su voz calmó a Shaka, no parecía buscar pelea, había una gran fuerza escondida allí pero no irradiaba agresividad ni violencia.

–¿Un fantasma, entonces?

Le preguntó por diversión. Kanon volvió a enfurruñarse e ignoró la pregunta, caminó un poco alrededor del menor, no rondándolo sino examinando la habitación. Había allí una figura de madera de un hombre extraño, con las orejas demasiado largas y debajo, en un estante, un plato con dulce de sémola, el aroma hizo que al griego se le olvidara el enojo. Apenas iba a acercar su mano cuando Shaka se levantó.

–¿Qué haces?

Había una arruga en su frente, estaba consternado por la evidente falta de respeto del extraño.

–Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir que esta estatua tiene hambre, ¡y yo sí que tengo!

Por un momento el menor se sintió indignado pero luego se echó a reír. Tenía allí mismo un fantasma hambriento, nada menos; asintió con la cabeza y Kanon finalmente pudo devorar aquel delicioso postre y satisfacerse, durante todo aquel rato, Shaka se dedicó a estudiar su energía.

–Me parece haberte sentido antes… no sé exactamente dónde pero estoy seguro de que te he visto anteriormente.

Sus palabras hicieron burbujear el nerviosismo de Kanon.

–¿Ver? ¿Cómo que ver? ¡Tú estás ciego!

–No estoy ciego – rebatió Shaka con algo de indignación–, mantengo cerrados mis ojos por voluntad, pero no tengo ninguna discapacidad física, es una forma de entrenamiento, ¡podría abrirlos ahora mismo!

Fue a hacerlo pero un plato vacío y sorprendentemente limpio se presionó contra su nariz.

–¡Oye, pero qué…!

Sostuvo la pieza de cerámica para evitar que se rompiera y en los segundos que tardó en apartarla de su cara el otro había desaparecido. Al final iba a resultar que sí era un fantasma.


	10. Espejos - Mu y Aioros

10 – Espejos – Mu y Aioros

Mu jugaba en la sala de audiencias, su maestro estaba ocupado y él no estaba tan loco como para interrumpirlo, pero ya había terminado todas sus tareas asignadas y no estaba seguro de que más hacer. No podía acercarse al trono, no se atrevía y ni siquiera se le ocurría. Se entretenía jugando entre los cortinajes que bordeaban la sala y los espejos que había detrás. Reía divertido con el eco de sus pasos, de sus aplausos y de las risas mismas, giraba entre la seda medio desorientado y bastante feliz.

Sin previo aviso un par de manos se cerraron sobre su cuerpo por encima de las telas, atrapándolo y cegándolo. Mu se entiesó por completo, asustado, ¿sería su Maestro?, ¿estaría molesto por su falta de respeto?, ¿estaba a punto de ser castigado? Tembló y –sin poder controlarse– se le aguaron los ojos.

Aioros había tenido un par de palabras con el patriarca, al salir había visto al niño jugando de aquella forma tan inocente y al principio se había escandalizado, mas luego lo había superado y se había sentido profundamente conmovido. Abrazarlo sorpresivamente fue un acto de mero infantilismo, esperaba que aquel preguntara su nombre o que se removiera… no había esperado que el chico se echara a temblar. Impresionado, se dio prisa en remover las cortinas, eran capas y capas de gruesa tela que tuvo que tirar hacia atrás para destapar al niño que, extremadamente pálido, le miraba con los ojos abiertos, húmedos y llenos de espanto.

Mu se calmó de inmediato al ver que aquel no era Shion, pero no podía regresar sus lágrimas al fondo de sus ojos, éstas escurrieron a lo largo de sus mejillas. Reconoció a aquel muchacho, uno de los caballeros dorados, alguien en quien su maestro tenía puesta su confianza y de pronto le entro de nuevo el miedo de que pudiera acusarlo ante a su maestro.

Aioros se sorprendió por los cambios en su expresión, y desconociendo la causa de su temor, rindió una rodilla sobre el mármol del suelo par aponerse a su altura y le sonrió con calidez.

–Oye, ¿eres el aprendiz del Patriarca? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mu asintió a la primera pregunta pero no atinó a responder la segunda, sentía la garganta totalmente cerrada.

El mayor hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos.

–Yo soy Aioros, el caballero de Sagitario. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Parecías divertirte.

Mu asintió de nuevo, preocupado.

–Me escondía…

Aioros sonrió con tristeza, conmovido otra vez.

–¿Te escondías tú solo?

–No tengo nadie que me busque.

Aioros le acarició el cabello, ¿no era así con Aioria también? Siempre solo, siempre triste, olvidando que era un niño…

–¡Yo te buscaré! Anda, vuelve a esconderte.

Mu dudó un instante, pero la oportunidad de jugar con otra persona era un tesoro. Pronto estuvieron gritando y saltando, enredándose entre los espejos y los cortinajes; reían a carcajadas, olvidado el miedo a ser descubiertos. No tenían razón para preocuparse, Shion los observaba desde atrás de los cortinajes y sonreía.


	11. Agridulce - Shion y Shura

**11 - Agridulce - Shion y Shura**

Levantó su bazo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la columna que tenía frente a sí. El dolor lo hizo apretar los dientes y gemir. No lograba hacerlo, no lograba que la energía lo recorriera en el momento justo; el miedo al dolor hacía que flaqueara justo cuando su brazo iba a hacer contacto.

Ya sentía la extremidad abotagada y lenta, además de tener la piel violeta; pero no iba a parar, no podía parar, ¡no iba a quedarse atrás mientras todos aprendían! Tenía que dominar la técnica, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Imprimió mucha más fuerza física al siguiente movimiento pero cuando escuchó el crujido supo de inmediato que no había sido la columna, sino su propio brazo lo que se había roto.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pálido y transido de dolor; comenzó a llorar, a fin de cuentas era solo un niño. Fue el ruido de su llanto lo que llamó la atención del patriarca. El dolor no le atraía, era el pan de cada día en el santuario, ¿pero el llanto? Era una señal de alarma que debía atender.

Shura escuchó los pasos y se mordió los labios tratando de calmarse, lo último que quería eran burlas. Se talló las mejillas y se forzó a levantarse, no podía siquiera mover el brazo derecho.

Shion caminó despacio, dándole tiempo. Finalmente se colocó delante de él y se retiró la máscara para mirarle con seriedad, tuvo la tentación de hincarse pues el niño le llegaba a la cintura, pero no lo hizo, aquello habría sido un gesto de piedad y sabía que el niño no la quería.

–Aprendiz –llamó con voz seria–, déjame ver tu brazo.

Shura tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para obligarse a mover el hombro. El hueso no se había desplazado pero dolía, dolía tanto el moverse… estaba sudando cuando finalmente pudo dejar su extremidad inutilizada sobre las manos de Shion. Este le tomó entre sus dedos delgados y llenos de arrugas y le palpó despacio, sintiendo la lesión. Hizo subir el nivel de su energía, que era agridulce y bravía al mismo tiempo. El español suspiró de alivio, el dolor estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, luego sintió como si su brazo se encogiera, la inflamación se estaba yendo también. Hubo un rudo crujido cuando el hueso se acomodó.

Shion le soltó de súbito y Shura tuvo miedo un instante de que el dolor lo azotara, fue a detenerse la muñeca con el otro brazo, pero se encontró sano y completo. Abrió y cerró las manos, dobló y estiró el codo, estaba como nuevo.

–He salvado este brazo – dijo Shion con voz profunda y la mirada seria –ahora me pertenece, le pertenece a la Diosa y al Santuario. Cualquier golpe que des con él irá lleno de justicia. Nunca fallará.

Se fue sin decir más. Shura se aferró a esas palabras con todas sus fuerzas, creyó llevar la justicia en su brazo derecho hasta el día que murió. Solo entonces comprendió que todo había sido una mentira.


	12. Enemigo - Aioros y Saga

12 – Enemigo – Aioros y Saga – 500 palabras

El sudor corría por sus cuerpos, hacia resbalar sus manos sobre la piel y los hacía tropezar constantemente sobre el piso de mármol. Las respiraciones ahogadas habían comenzado a condensarse cada vez más, según caía el frío de la noche, y ya no se distinguía qué hálito era de cada uno.

Un empujón fue seguido de un placaje con los tobillos y ninguno cayó, soltaron una risa comedida y baja y siguieron, jaloneándose la ropa, probando el equilibrio ajeno y sus propias fuerzas.

Aioros sonrió extasiado y volvió a unir su boca con la opuesta y a deslizar, suavemente, la lubricidad de su lengua, le parecía estar sorbiendo la energía de Saga: mientras más le besaba más creía estar ardiendo. Poder perder el control así –con alguien que era exactamente igual que él– era un regalo que Aioros nunca había esperado recibir.

Al comenzar a notar sus propios instintos había creído que tenía que sofocarlos: no poner en riesgo su entereza como santo y como hombre. Incluso se había negado a darse consuelo a sí mismo, negándose a todo tipo de pensamiento impuro, jamás había recibido instrucción al respecto, su maestro había ignorado totalmente esa parte de su educación y Aioros tenía ideas inconexas e inexactas al respecto. Había creído en las cosas que escuchara decir a los ancianos, sobre las viejas normas y el protocolo de pureza y castidad, había estado censurándose a sí mismo por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que había llegado Saga –todo luz y confianza– a mostrarle que el cuerpo no se manchaba por utilizarlo para lo que había sido hecho; si al final la carne se caía y se pudría con la muerte; durante la vida, durante a juventud tenían que entregar su ser a los dioses a través de aquel ritual de efusión y goce.

Sus encuentros solían comenzar como un enfrentamiento, un tira y afloja que siempre acercaba sus cuerpos y disparaba otra cosa. Aioros creía que era para enardecer sus sangres, para recordar que en la lucha y en la pasión le pertenecían a Atenea por entero.

Saga no pensaba eso en absoluto, él lo hacía para ocultar un ansia oscura y terribles, la voz que –muy opacamente en su subconsciente– le incitaba a destruir a su compañero, su competencia, su enemigo. Cada vez que tomaba posesión de la boca de Aioros o se abrazaba a su cuerpo sentía crecer dentro de sí mismo una absoluta superioridad sobre él. El arquero no había querido hacer nada de aquello, Saga no solo lo había convencido sino que lo obligaba a disfrutarlo.

Aioros era solo un muchacho, era débil. Él mismo en cambio había dominado todos los instintos y todos los goces y los había convertido en su arma, solo él podía regir el mundo completo y subyugar a los dioses a favor de la humanidad.

Ese era su ideal y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarle cualquier cosa, incluso a aquel destellante ser que le abrazaba con la dulzura y la entrega que da la ignorancia.


	13. Flor - Aioros y Afrodita

13 – Flor – Aioros y Afrodita

Hizo un puchero con los labios, pero no dijo nada; obedeció y subió los bazos tal como el otro le estaba ordenando. No le agradaba el caballeo de Sagitario: su sonrisa estúpida, sus gestos comedidos y amables, su energía optimista y cálida, todo eso lo fastidiaba. Para Afrodita ese positivismo era absurdo, ingenuo y débil.

Pero siguió sin decir nada mientras el otro muchacho guiaba sus brazos y hasta sus dedos, en una postura de ataque que había practicado ya muchas veces sin el resultado deseado.

El patriarca había mandado a que le pidiera auxilio y aunque eso lo humillaba había obedecido, era obvio que por su cuenta no iba a lograr dominar la técnica y que necesitaba ayuda, pero hubiera preferido pedirla de Saga y no de aquel bobalicón que luego de observar el resultado le mesó los cabellos como a un niño –como a un perro, según pensó Afrodita–.

–Ya, está perfecta, inténtalo de nuevo, incendia tu cosmos.

Lo hizo de inmediato, casi sin darle tiempo de apartarse. La energía corrió a través de sus piernas, afianzándolo en su posición; luego subió a su estómago, contagiándose de su fuego interno; culebreó por sus brazos, hundiéndose en sus codos. Era allí donde siempre fallaba, su propia energía lo lastimaba, brotando por allí en lugar de seguir hasta sus dedos. Pero en esa ocasión la energía fluyó hacia sus muñecas, se controló para no apartar los dedos de la posición en la que Aioros los había puesto y se dejó ir a la sensación de poder y fuerza.

Las yemas de sus dedos ardieron, pero pudo sentir entre ellos la forma de un tallo largo y estilizado. No lo pensó siquiera, dando un paso adelante lo arrojó por la punta. La rosa describió un rayo rápido sobre el aire y fue a clavarse en un árbol que estaba a de cincuenta metros de distancia, se hundió dentro del duro tronco. De inmediato el árbol comenzó a amarillear y las hojas fueron cayendo.

Afrodita permaneció en aquella posición un poco más, estupefacto. La rosa era perfecta, había salido de sí fácilmente, con fuerza y con furia. Ni siquiera estaba cansado, al contrario, se sentía lleno de entusiasmo. Se giró a ver a Aioros y se encontró con que este le sonreía ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes.

Se irguió, molesto; él también había estado mostrando la misma sonrisa estúpida. Se sintió ofendido y molesto consigo mismo. El mayor se sorprendió un poco al verlo borrar su expresión así que se puso serio él también.

–Lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Quieres que te muestre como arrojar dos al mismo tiempo?

"Lo que quiero es que te largues y me dejes en paz" pensó el sueco, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Aioros era un caballero muy respetado, posiblemente sería el próximo patriarca, no iba a hacerse un enemigo de ese nivel, asintió y siguieron practicando. Además aquel muchacho ya no le desagradaba tanto, era un ingenuo pero no era débil en absoluto.


	14. Mayoría – Aioros y Kanon

14 – Mayoría – Aioros y Kanon – 500 palabras

.

La mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario ignoraban su existencia. No llegaba a comprender por qué, pues no era muy discreto sobre sus actividades. Robaba y golpeaba cuando quería, paseaba a veces a la hora del crepúsculo porque sabía que a esa hora Saga se encontraba ocupado en el templo. No quería que su hermano se enterara pero no terminaba de creer que nadie pudiera diferenciarlos, que nadie se percatara de que eran distintos, que eran dos.

Vivir así era una pesadilla, siempre tenía que estar solo, casi nunca hablaba con alguien. Pero a veces tenía suerte, desde hacía unas semanas se encontraba con otro muchacho, el Caballero de Sagitario y eso le había alegrado los días.

El encuentro se había dado por casualidad, mientras él molestaba a unos escuderos, Aioros había interferido para detenerlo, pero lo había hecho de una forma agradable y pícara; luego se había quedado platicando con él con curiosidad y normalidad, casi con afecto.

Para Kanon había sido extraordinariamente especial, ese encuentro lo había hecho sentirse persona, como si lo hubiera liberado de ser la sombra de su hermano, estaba agradecido y feliz. Se habían encontrado muchas veces luego de eso, pues siempre lo perseguía y acechaba en espera de otra oportunidad. Ese día lo esperaba a la entrada del tercer templo, Saga había sido enviado fuera por el patriarca y eso lo hacía sentirse libre y confiado.

Aioros incendió su energía al entrar, nervioso y alegre.

–Me alegra encontrarte, por un momento creí que te habías ido. Te he traído higos del jardín principal, sé que te gustan.

La cara de Kanon había iniciado con una sonrisa, mas pronto se deformó en incomprensión y luego palideció de ira y de incredulidad.

–Yo detesto los higos.

Realmente lo hacía, era Saga el que gustaba de ellos. Fue el turno de la cara de Aioros para descomponerse, de incomprensión y duda.

–Yo… creí que podrías llevártelos a tu misión.

Kanon no pudo escuchar nada más, dándose la vuelta se metió al templo y encendió la ilusión para que Aioros no pudiera seguirlo. Este lo intentó, dio vueltas y carreras hasta que tuvo que rendirse; no alcanzaba a comprender nada. Había sido amigo de Saga desde su niñez, al llegar a ser caballeros se habían ido separando, enfrentados por la competencia; siempre buscaba un momento para halarle y cuando aquel había vuelto a abrirse y a conversar había estado muy agradecido; no había sabido que su nuevo amigo no era el viejo (ni siquiera lo sospechaba) y lamentó haberlo perdido otra vez sin llegar a comprender siquiera el porqué.

Kanon se sintió profundamente herido, traicionado; odió a Aioros más que a nadie por lo sucedido, por esa ilusión terrible que se rompía dentro de él. Cuando Saga regresó le contó su plan: había que matarlo, tomar el poder. Así nadie sabría de su ingenuidad y su vergüenza; así podría desquitarse por todo el dolor que sentía, que había sentido siempre. Solo así podría librarse de su recuerdo.


	15. Regazo - Shion y Dohko

**15 – Regazo – Shion y Dohko**

Los pasos fueron lentos y el repiqueteo del bastón aun más, pero aguardó con calma, disfrutando del sonido. Finalmente el anciano maestro llegó a su lado, sonriéndole afablemente. De pie era tan alto como Shion sentado; se miraron a los ojos un rato, ambos pares de órbitas rodeadas de arrugas y surcadas de canas blancas.

–No deberías estar aquí.

Comentó el caballero de libra, pero no había censura en su voz, sino risa.

–Si alguien me pregunta, diré que no te he visto en doscientos años.

Volvieron a sonreírse, cómplices. Finalmente el mayor se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente.

–Pronto retoñarán los cerezos, debes venir entonces.

Su voz era muy ronca, pero casual; nunca hablaban del Santuario ni de las políticas ni los problemas del mundo. No cuando se veían en persona, al menos. Durante el principio de su patriarcado Shion solía enviarle largas cartas comunicándole el estado de la orden, y Dohko le contestaba con consejos sutiles o avalando sus decisiones. Con el paso de los años aquello había dejado de ser necesario y las cosas marchaban en paz.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, dejando que la brisa de la cascada les empapara las ropas. Se miraban de perfil, absorbiendo los detalles en la apariencia del otro, en su energía y su expresión; podían ver los cambios ocurridos en los meses que habían estado separados.

La piel de Dohko había comenzado a volverse marmórea, como si las venas debajo se hubieran expandido hasta abarcarlo todo; había terminado de perder el cabello en la coronilla y el de la nuca lo llevaba atado en una trenza totalmente blanca; y su estatura seguía mermando.

A Shion no le parecía extraño, después de dos siglos, incluso un hombre tan poderoso como aquel debía ceder ante el paso del tiempo. Él mismo comenzaba a desmejorarse, conservaba la fuerza y la habilidad de pensamiento, pero era fácil darse cuenta de las arrugas y las manchas en sus manos; además su cabello había perdido todo color desde hacía más de cincuenta años. Incluso comenzaba a sentir sus dientes flojos y sus rodillas doloridas. Suspiró de nuevo, dando por finalizado el escrutinio y se removió un poco para ir acercándose más a Dohko. Este respondió acercándose también, despacio, hasta finalmente posar su cabeza sobre regazo del lemuriano. Shion sonrió, a pesar de los años, su amante seguía conservando el mismo aroma; le arropó entre sus brazos, sintiendo lo frágiles que se habían vuelto sus huesos y le apretó con fuerza.

–Debes venir de nuevo en primavera, el sol te hará bien.

–Y los brotes, sí, vendré a verlos.

La voz de Shion era risueña y alegre, le acarició despacio, acunándolo mientras hablaban de todo y de nada; abrazándose podían olvidar por un momento las cadenas que los mantenían separados, pero las horas corrieron y llegó el ocaso. Le dijo adiós con un beso en los labios y se fue con la promesa de volver, más nunca llegaría a ver los cerezos en flor.


	16. Abismo – Shion y Mu

**16 – Abismo – Shion y Mu**

Shion le cogió el brazo con rudeza, Mu gimió y trató de soltarse un momento, francamente asustado, mas al cabo de un instante se obligó a quedarse quieto. El mayor cogió la daga y se la clavó profundamente en la muñeca, casi hasta el hueso y la arrebató enseguida, dejando que la sangre saliera a borbotones.

–No puedes tener miedo a sangrar, Mu.

Oprimió aquella tremenda herida, pero el pequeño se forzó a apretar los dientes para no quejarse. Cuando Shion le había dado el cuchillo y le había ordenado herirse a sí mismo para regar con su sangre la torre de Jamil, no había tenido miedo, había estado perfectamente dispuesto, sin embargo no pudo seguir, pero no porque tuviera miedo: había sido el instinto de supervivencia el que le había impedido hacerse daño. Tras largos años luchando por mantenerse vivo no podía herirse, sin embargo no lograba explicárselo a su maestro, mudo por su mirada de ira y desaprobación.

–Ésta es la última lección que tengo que darte, Mu. A la sangre no puedes tenerle miedo.

Tomó entre sus manos una gran cantidad de aquel líquido y luego se la derramó en la cabeza.

–La sangre es fuerza, es pureza. En ella radica toda la concentración de nuestro poder, el cosmos mismo. Con la sangre formamos lazos, nos unimos de forma imperecedera.

Llenó de nuevo sus manos y las derramó sobre la base de la torre, aquella única estructura en la tierra yerma de Jamil.

–Ahora enciende tu cosmos.

Mu obedeció, cerró los ojos, elevó su concentración y sintió toda su sangre palpitar, la que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, pero también la que impregnaba sus cabellos y la que bañaba el edificio; era toda una misma, un solo centro y una misma fuerza. La controló, la poseyó y supo que había dejado parte de su vida allí, en Jamil, que ese lazo sería permanente. Abrió los ojos y de pronto la tierra le pareció más hermosa, dorada; el aire ya no era estéril sino tibio y melancólico. Aquello ya no era solo un abismo, era su hogar.

Se tambaleó, la sangre continuaba manando de su muñeca cercenada. Shion lo acogió entre sus brazos en un gesto protector, extraordinariamente tierno e íntimo, tanto que Mu creyó por un momento que se había desmayado y estaba soñando. Luego sintió la punta de su dedo índice rozar la herida, al momento la piel se cerró y el dolor desapareció; se sorprendió al descubrir que podía mover los dedos de nuevo y sonrió.

Shion no le soltó, le mantuvo en el cerco de sus brazos un momento muy largo, acariciándole el cabello húmedo.

–Esto es lo último que debía enseñarte, Mu, ahora estás listo, la armadura te merece y ahora es tuya.

Poco a poco fue soltándolo, al asegurarse que podía tenerse en pie. Mu se dejó llevar por la emoción y le estrechó las manos, aun manchadas de sangre. Aquella parte del camino había terminado, ya era el Caballero de Aries.


	17. Solidez - Mu y Dohkos

**17 – Solidez – Mu y Dohko**

Jadeaba y corría, no lograba incendiar su energía para moverse a velocidad de la luz, así que tenía que correr. Había empleado toda su fuerza de voluntad en teletransportarse y no parecía tener más; además no había llegado al lugar adecuado, se había perdido en algún momento del viaje, estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara llena de suciedad, nublándole la vista. Sin poder ver a dónde iba terminó tropezándose entre los áridos riscos y al caer se los enterró en las manos y las rodillas. Se le abrió la herida de la muñeca y comenzó a sangrar. Su llanto se intensificó. Por más que estuviera listo para ser un caballero aún era un niño y acababa de perder todo lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

Eso le pasaba por desobedecer, nunca antes lo había hecho: su Maestro le había advertido furtivamente, le había ordenado permanecer lejos del Santuario por un tiempo, quedarse recluido en Jamil trabajando en su telequinesis, hasta le había dejado la armadura. Mu había tenido un mal presentimiento y lo había seguido; al llegar a Grecia se había encontrado con una sensación oscura y terrible, un malestar doloroso y cruel. Había un estado de alerta debido a la traición de Aioros y todo era un caos.

Había atravesado las doce casas lentamente, debido al revuelo y a las medidas críticas de seguridad, y al llegar al templo mayor se había encontrado con un hombre que no reconocía. Aquel sujeto se movía como su maestro, imitaba su voz y su forma de expresarse; pero no era él, era un extraño. Recordaba aquella sensación de miedo y de dolor, el horrible vacío de la pérdida.  
Había huido precipitadamente, consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba. En medio de la desesperación se había visto dominado por su subconsciente –todavía infantil– y había escapado. Estaba perdido en las desoladas montañas de China, buscando aquella única fuente de consuelo que podía ver, sin embargo había caído, sangrante y perdido.

El repiqueteo de un bastón lo sacó de aquel pantano de miseria. Frente a él estaba el Antiguo Maestro, caminaba con una lentitud llena de dignidad y solidez. Era tan bajo como el niño, su rostro surcado de arrugas tenía una expresión tristísima y desolada, sus ojos estaban apagados, vacíos. Le llamó con una seña amable.

–Ven Mu, ya no estamos muy lejos, ven a la cabaña y descansa.

El niño se puso de pie, avergonzado de sí mismo, temblando de la impresión; era la primera vez que veía al anciano, pero su Maestro le había hablado de él y tenía esperanza en que podría ayudarle.

–Maestro –titubeó un poco – el Patriarca… debemos…

Dohko levantó una mano arrugadísima para hacerlo callar, el dolor creciendo dentro de él, consumiéndolo todo.

–Lo sé, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Mu lloró con abandono infantil, en cambio Dohko sufrió con madura contención. No había nada por hacer, ya era demasiado tarde: Shion estaba muerto.


	18. Matices – Aioria y Shaka

**Nota:** Los drabbles del 18 al 26 están ambientados en la saga del Episodio G y contienen Spoilers de su contenido, principalmente del tomo 1 al 6 y un poco del 16. Se da mucha información por supuesta por lo que para su comprensión recomiendo leer los spoiler aclaratorios si no han visto esa saga. Si los spoilers les son o no útiles, déjenme saberlo en un comentario o.-

 **Spoiler del episodio G:** El episodio G trascurre seis años después de la muerte de Aioros, cuando los dorados más jóvenes tenían trece años, y Saga tenía veintiuno. La historia gira en torno a Aioria, a quien retratan como un chico rebelde y resentido contra todos los dorados por haber matado a su hermano. Aioria tiene dos escuderos, un hombre, Garan, al que le falta un brazo (por lo que utiliza una prótesis) y una muchacha, Lithos, a quien salvó en una de sus misiones.

.

 **18 – Matices – Aioria y Shaka**

La casa de Leo había caído en un tenue silencio. Lithos lloraba un poco, francamente impresionada: Garan –el viejo escudero de Aioria– había caído bajo el control de una energía poderosa y maligna que lo obligó a atacar a su maestro, hiriéndolo, aunque no de gravedad.

El joven había dudado en los primeros instantes, pero después se había negado firmemente a lastimarlo, incluso había aceptado un fiero golpe en la sien a cambio de preservarle la vida.

Shaka había sentido la energía maligna desde el primer momento, era algo terriblemente poderoso, su instinto le había indicado de inmediato que su destino estaba a unos metros, en la casa vecina inferior. No había dejado espacio a la duda, presuroso había abandonado el templo de Virgo para entrar al de Leo sin mayor invitación.

Su presencia no había sido bien recibida y además –al final– había resultado inútil, pues Aioria resultó capaz de hacer frente a la situación por su cuenta. El escudero había terminado ileso, solo había perdido su prótesis, la fuente del cosmos enemigo.

–Ayúdalo, Lithos.

Dijo finalmente Aioria, ligeramente mareado. Estaba claro que la niña poco podría hacer para ayudar a un hombre del tamaño de Garan; quería alejarla de Shaka, que –en su opinión– solo había ido allí a fastidiar. Sin preocuparse por la sangre que le escurría por el costado de la cabeza se le quedó viendo con disgusto.

–Tú, ven.

De mala manera guió a Shaka fuera del templo, allí el aire estaba elevándose y hacía frío. Aioria seguía húmedo por su reciente baño y estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón holgado; no podía ofrecer una imagen más distinta a la del Santo de Virgo que portaba la armadura y el manto, solo le faltaba el casco para ser una efigie perfecta.

El rubio no se molestó por la falta de protocolo, desvanecido el enemigo no tenía nada que hacer allí, debía volver a sus propios asuntos. No aprobaba del todo las acciones de su compañero (de haber estado en su posición él no habría dudado en matar a cualquiera de sus sirvientes, por la seguridad del Santuario, de la orden y de sí mismo) mas era reconfortante ver que Aioria tenía aquellos matices en su personalidad; poco práctico, poco inteligente, pero muy afectuoso.

–No vengas aquí a decir lo que tú quieras – comenzó su diatriba – ésta es la Casa de Leo, mi casa. No te metas en mis asuntos.

Shaka no perdió ni un ápice de calma, sabía que en los próximos días tendría que enfrentarse al griego muchas veces. Otro pensamiento le urgía.

–Esa energía lóbrega… ¿la percibiste?

Para Aioria, que el otro ignorara sus palabras fue insultante; hizo un mohín, negándose a responder y girándose, se metió de nuevo al templo.

Virgo no reacciono a su falta de modales, tenía otros asuntos –más importantes– de los que ocuparse, tenía que ir a ver al patriarca e informarle; ya Aioria se ocuparía de los asuntos en su casa, como tan fervientemente le había asegurado.


	19. Vanidad – Saga y Dohko

**Spoiler del episodio G:** Cuando siente la energía maligna en Garan, Shaka decide advertir al patriarca, que llama a una reunión de todos los caballeros Dorados. Mu y Dohko no asisten, pero envían disculpas formales por escrito.

.

 **19 – Vanidad – Saga y Dohko  
**

Saga caminaba en círculos en el Templo mayor, estaba escondido bajo el casco de oro y ocultaba las líneas de su cuerpo en los pliegues del manto Patriarcal. Estaba furioso, la rabia amenazaba descontrolarlo.

Aquella misma mañana había convocado a una reunión dorada y dos de los caballeros le habían desairado sin demasiada ceremonia. Le habían enviado una disculpa formal escrita, era verdad, y las palabras eran apropiadas y educadas, cierto, pero eso no bastaba. ¡Tenían que haber estado allí!, la obligación de los caballeros dorados era obedecer al Patriarca, someterse a él.

La rabia finalmente lo hizo estallar, estrelló el puño contra el espejo de pared completa que había en los costados de la sala del trono. El vidrio se llenó de esquirlas y le cayó encima en una lluvia afilada y cortante.

No le importó; en su cabeza corrían ideas locas, tenía que matar a aquel hombre que amenazaba su poder, el Viejo Maestro; estaba seguro de que una vez que estuviera hecho podría reclamar la lealtad de Mu también. El anciano era justamente eso, pensó, un bicentenario arcaico que podía vencer fácilmente. Se rió contra los restos del espejo, cortándose las manos. ¡Lo mataría!, podía mandarle al menor de sus caballeros a que lo atravesara de la forma menos ceremoniosa posible, eso terminaría de asegurar su poder.

Aquel caballero había conocido muy bien al verdadero patriarca y era la única amenaza a su reinado. Si podía eliminarlo terminaría de probarle al mundo que en realidad era él quien merecía ser el Patriarca, el elegido para desterrar a los dioses y gobernar sobre toda la tierra. Y sin embargo… en aquellos seis años no lo había hecho. El pensamiento le turbó pero no pudo alejarlo. En todo ese tiempo había tenido miedo, a ser descubierto… a ser asesinado.

No podía morir antes de cumplir con su meta, tenía que cambiar el mundo, revolucionarlo. Había entregado todo por aquel ideal, su vida, a su propio hermano, a la diosa misma. Y el caballero de Libra se alzaba como el único obstáculo entre él y la victoria. ¡Aquel anciano decadente y absolutamente inútil!, era tan injusto, tan terriblemente odioso e indigno que no le importó el dolor de las heridas en sus puños, tenía que matarlo, ¡lo mataría!

"No vas a hacer nada", le susurró una conocida y detestable voz dentro de su mente, "le tienes miedo, lo sabes digno… no te atreverás a atacarlo. Se ha mantenido alejado, te ha permitido este juego absurdo, ya por eso estás agradecido, lo sabes". Era la expresión misma de su conciencia, la pequeña parte dentro de sí que se mantenía libre de vanidad y leal a Atenea.

Saga elevó su energía hasta el máximo, obligando a aquella voz a volver adentro y dormir. Sin embargo sabía que tenía razón… no se atrevería, no en aquellos momentos, no con el Santuario amenazado por fuerzas terribles que demandaban su atención. Pero llegaría el momento, estaba seguro, algún día ordenaría la muerte de ese hombre.


	20. Mar – Shaka y Death Mask

**Spoiler del episodio G:** Cuando siente la energía maligna en Garan, Shaka decide advertir al patriarca, que llama a una reunión de todos los caballeros Dorados. Mu y Dohko no asisten, pero envían disculpas formales por escrito.

.

 **20 – Mar – Shaka y Death Mask**

Shaka rara vez salía de su templo, prefería apartarse del ruido y la maledicencia, de los enfrentamientos inútiles y las habladurías. Pero aquella mañana había llegado hasta su templo el edicto oficial anunciando una reunión dorada y no tardaría en reunirse con sus compañeros, por eso procuró no irritarse cuando uno de ellos se presentó en las estancias del templo, tendría que verlos a todos al final del día.

–Virgo – saludó de forma escueta el recién llegado, llevaba la armadura y la capa; una sonrisa irónica le adornaba el rostro.

–Cáncer– contestó Shaka por protocolo – ¿deseas algo de este templo?

–Té – le hizo un gesto lleno de chulería – quiero té.

Sus palabras eran equívocas, pues su entonación no era la apropiada, pero siempre era así. Shaka mantuvo su rostro de soslayo, con los ojos cerrados, analizando su energía por un rato antes de invitarlo a pasar. Él también estaba ya vestido formalmente pero faltaban horas para la reunión, tendría que pasarlas con aquel individuo.

Death Mask era un conjunto de cosas incomprensibles, Shaka sabía de su natural crueldad y búsqueda de fuerza, y aunque no aprobaba aquello sabía que el Patriarca mismo no disentía, y por ello no tenía nada que decir. Sabía que su compañero solía atormentar a los aprendices, herirlos y causarles tal daño que algunos habían muerto y sin embargo a él nunca lo había molestado, ni siquiera en sus primeros años, cuando aun no controlaba del todo su energía.

No eran amigos pero solían verse de vez en cuando, en aquellos momentos que el italiano encontraba tan aburrido que tomar el té en silencio era mejor que nada. Así pues, Shaka lo invitó a pasar, lo hizo sentar en sus dependencias privadas y le ofreció una pequeña taza de té blanco con frutas.

Death Mask no agradeció la taza pero la tomó entre sus dedos. Se dedicó a olfatear, poco a poco su cerebro descifró aquel magnifico conglomerado de olores, delicioso a pesar de lo dulce. Cuando probó el té no le supo a nada, pero siempre era así: en aquellas infusiones lo que importaba era el aroma, jamás le había podido tomar sabor a ninguna.

El italiano no estaba seguro de por qué el otro le permitía interrumpir sus meditaciones y robar su tiempo, y no le importaba demasiado pues sabía de sobra porqué él mismo lo encontraba fascinante: era igual que con el té, uno de sus sentidos decía una cosa y el otro la contradecía totalmente. Porque Death era muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que era muy inteligente. Había sabido desde el primer momento en que vio a Virgo la fuerza que escondía en ese cuerpo tan delgado y larguirucho. La sensación que le daba su cosmos, aquella fuerza inconmensurable y destructiva – como un mar incontenible– le resultaba muy atractiva. Era el mismo tipo de fascinación que lo había atado a Saga.

Bebieron té por horas, hasta que el momento de partir llegó, la hora de reunirse con los otros dorados.


	21. Aprovechar – Aldebarán y Aioria

**Spoiler del episodio G:** Durante la reunión dorada criaturas malignas atacan el santuario y la armadura de Aioria es dañada. AldebaránAldebarán lo acompaña a Jamir para repararla, junto con Lithos.

.

 **21 – Aprovechar – Aldebarán y Aioria**

El viaje estaba resultando irritante para Leo, atravesar medio continente para reparar su armadura era una muy buena inversión y no hubiera tenido mayor queja de no ser por la compañía. Aldebarán se entretenía paseando por cada calleja, mirando cada puesto y comprando un sinnúmero de inutilidades arguyendo que "había que aprovechar el viaje y conseguir algunos recuerdos". Se fastidiaba, se irritaba y se enloquecía; pero no se atrevía a decir nada porque Lithos también estaba allí.

Así pues, rumiaba su mal humor, sin siquiera atreverse a expresarlo, como toda su vida: Odiando a todos y sin poder tomar venganza, sin poder hacer que la memoria de su hermano se redimiera, sin poder siquiera expresar su propia emoción. Como fuera se obligó a callar y trató de armarse de paciencia.

Los cambios en su expresión no pasaron desapercibidos para Aldebarán, que disfrutaba lo suyo haciéndolo rabiar. Había convivido muchos años con Aioria antes de que la tragedia marcara su vida. No habían vuelto a hablar amigablemente luego de eso, pero el brasileño era observador y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, en aquellos seis años había mirado de vez en cuando hacia el griego y cada vez veía más dolor y más ira, dirigida hacia todo, hacia todos.

Aldebarán no creía merecer la parte que le tocaba, pero era lo suficiente maduro como para enfrentarla. Por eso se había ofrecido a liderar al otro en aquel viaje, para sondearlo y ver si había algo que pudiera arreglarse entre toda aquella maraña de resentimientos y culpas. No sabía si podría ser útil pero quería saber dónde estaban parados antes de comenzar la guerra. Entrar en batalla con un supuesto compañero al lado que no dudaría en matarle era poco menos que suicidio.

Aioria finalmente comenzó a manifestar su ira con comentarios mordaces aunque mas bien infantiles. Aldebarán le contestó con burla y falsa seriedad a partes iguales que le provocaron risa. Eso calmó un poco el ambiente entre ambos.

Al anochecer llegaron finalmente al abismo de Jamil y Aioria pudo expresar su violencia en contra de las almas en pena que habitaban el lugar y eso terminó de relajarlo. Comenzaron a caminar por la delgada franja de tierra que conectaba Jamil con el resto de la montaña. Iban despacio, con suma precaución, a penas había lugar para poner un pie y otro, no para girarse ni para volver atrás. Aldebarán aprovecho la situación, era ideal:

–Has cambiado mucho después de ese día…

Se lo soltó así, sin ningún preámbulo; con sutilidad a pesar de que era obvio a qué se refería. Aioria se quedó quieto a mitad del paso, trabado entre el deseo de girarse para agredirlo y seguir adelante e ignorarlo.

–Pero aun somos tus compañeros, Aioria. Tienes que confiar en el resto de nosotros. Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes hacer tu solo.

Al final el griego se decidió por seguir caminando y fingir no haber escuchado aquellas palabras, otros compañeros se las repetirían mucho en los días siguientes.


	22. Carrusel - Death Mask y Mu

**22 – Carrusel – Death Mask y Mu**

–Me gusta tu decoración –dijo, luego soltó una risa ronca y burlesca que reverberó por todo el lugar.

Death Mask estaba echando una mirada por el borde del abismo que mantenía aislada la torre de Jamil donde Mu se había refugiado. No era la mejor idea del mundo estar allí cuando la mitad de los dorados estaban batiéndose en guerra contra los titanes, pero había comenzado a aburrirse, solo esperando en el santuario a que llegara su turno de atacar… no tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacer eso. Había preferido viajar para ver al hijo pródigo, aquel traidor descarado que se aparecía cuando quería y volvía a ocultarse en las sombras con la misma facilidad.

Mu lo había sentido llegar y había abandonado sus dependencias para no darle una excusa para entrar en ellas. Aquel era uno de los perros del patriarca, una visita que había estado temiendo y deseando, en un carrusel de emociones contradictorias

–No deberías estar aquí, Caballero de Cáncer, el Santuario se encuentra en peligro, tu presencia es necesaria allí.

–¡Y un cuerno! A la casa de Aries que se la jodan, ¿verdad? Te parece mejor proteger este asqueroso trozo de tierra, como si hubiera algo aquí que valiera la pena…

Mu no respondió, se le quedó mirando con parsimonia, preguntándose si sería más prudente dar el primer golpe, estaba exhausto, había enfrentado a un titán hacia pocas horas, si Death Mask lo atacaba, sería poco lo que podía hacer para defenderse, después de todo el italiano era un guerrero más experimentado.

Ante su silencio el mayor continuó:

–Lo único medianamente interesante de este lugar es esa horda de guerreros muertos que mantienes allí abajo para asustar a los intrusos. Te gusta coleccionar a tus presas, exhibirlas. No es un gusto que yo pueda criticar –le sonrió pelando los colmillos –, ¿es por éstas pasiones que has olvidado tus auténticos deberes?

En algún momento Mu perdió el control, no por las palabras –infantiles y vacías– sino por algo en su expresión o en su forma de moverse que le resulto intolerable. Se quitó el manto de encima –no llevaba la armadura– dio tres zancadas hasta él y le abofeteó. Golpeó con el pleno de la mano, desde la comisura de la boca hasta el nacimiento del pelo. El asalto fue tan raudo, fuerte e inesperado que el italiano se balanceó hacia atrás; respondió de inmediato gracias a su entrenamiento, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba alzando al otro por el cuello. La túnica ondeaba por el fuerte viento, y debajo pudo ver unos pies descalzos, muy blancos.

Una sensación de disgusto se extendió por todo el brazo del italiano. Aquel muchachito flaco y poca cosa no era la magnífica presa que había esperado. Lo soltó para ver si le devolvía un ataque más fuerte, para poder en lazarse en un combate de verdad, pero Mu desapareció. Por más que lo buscó no lo encontró en el ningún sitio. Tuvo que volver con las manos vacías.


	23. Obra - shura y Aioros

**Spoiler del Episodio G**

Durante el combate con las criaturas malignas enviadas por los titanes al santuario, Shura recuerda a Aioros y lleno de dudas va a hablar con el patriarca y cae bajo su Satán Imperial

 **23 – Obra – Shura y Aioros**

Los ataques se habían sucedido unos a otros en días anteriores. Shura no había tenido la oportunidad de retar a sus enemigos y la estaba esperando. Pocas veces tenía la ocasión de batirse contra alguien de fuerza similar a la suya.

A solas en su templo buscó recordar la última vez… lo sabía perfectamente, hacía seis años… cuando mató a Sagitario. Aquella memoria era dolorosa y punzante; Aioros era fuerte pero en aquel momento no había utilizado ni su cuerpo ni su energía para atacar, se había dejado abatir sin defenderse. Había sido la victoria menos honrosa de su vida.

Durante todos aquellos años había evitado recordarlo; había sido un tiempo caótico, estado de alarma, movilización de guardias, el ambiente de desconfianza… Aioria hincado sobre el suelo, llorando. Shura se forzó a concentrarse, había eludido aquella sensación de arrepentimiento y de vergüenza… ni siquiera había podido llevar el cuerpo de Aioros al Santuario. Se había escapado llevando la armadura a cuestas… jamás había visto su cadáver, mejor así, no quería esa imagen en su cabeza.

Estaban entrando en una nueva guerra, no debía dudar pero… Aioros había sido amigo suyo, tan unidos como sus circunstancias lo permitieron. Por eso se involucró de forma tan personal cuando cometió traición; habían dado la alarma y los caballeros se habían movilizado; él había sido el más ágil y el más presto para acabar con su vida, para ajusticiarlo.

Lo había dejado marchar con heridas letales, incluso para alguien tan poderoso… Aioros estaba muerto y eso era obra de sus propias manos. Quedaba una duda: si el griego lo hubiera atacado, si hubiera mostrado abiertamente la maldad de sus intenciones o hubiera detectado alguna mancha en su cosmos, eso habría bastado para marcarlo como indigno. Sin embargo había sentido la pureza y la entrega en su energía y eso le desconcertaba.

Salió de su templo y bajo la escalera con pasos trémulos. La Casa de Sagitario estaba silenciosa y en penumbras; helada y hueca como debía estar la tumba de su guardián. Shura caminó hasta el centro del salón y posó una rodilla en tierra. Concentró su energía y comenzó a rezar.

–Diosa de pureza, espíritu inmaculado, aleja mis dudas con el filo de tu espada; dame consuelo con la flor de tu presencia, otórgame la sabiduría necesaria para cumplir mi misión – sus palabras se volvieron exigentes – ¡dame el poder y la victoria, infúndeme la fuerza de todo el ejército de los cielos!, no me permitas dudar por un solo hombre, no permitas que me remuerda su sangre ni su entrega… alza mi brazo en contra de mis enemigos, confiéreme tu escudo para protegerme del ataque de todos demonios y del golpe de mi vacilación.

Se quedó allí un rato muy largo, escuchando la reverberación de su propia voz en aquellos muros, no podía sentir la presencia de Aioros ni respuesta a su plegaria. Tendría que resolverlo por sí mismo, poniéndose de pie se decidió. Hablaría con el patriarca y le sacaría una respuesta.


	24. Salitre - Milo y Aioros

**24 – Salitre – Aioros y Milo – 500 palabras**

Milo siempre había sentido vacío el noveno templo, aquel día le sorprendió sentir allí a Shura, incendiando su energía. Llevado por su innata e inmensa curiosidad fue en cuando lo sintió alejarse. Le pareció que la casa de Sagitario estaba como siempre, vacía y un tanto lúgubre. Creyó percibir algo pero se dijo a si mismo que debían ser solo los restos de la energía de su compañero.

Las gruesas columnas estaban desgastadas por el paso de los años y el viento proveniente del mar había llenado las griegas con salitre, lo que le daba un aspecto aun más avejentado y decadente. Milo pensó en el traidor, no le había dedicado muchos pensamientos luego de su muerte pero ahora que tenían una guerra encima se había visto obligado a convivir con Aioria y eso le recordaba el pasado.

El Caballero de Leo no le agradaba, era demasiado competitivo; Aioros en cambio le había gustado bastante. Probablemente había sido su primer amor infantil, lo que era bastante normal y predecible: había sido una presencia deslumbrante y generosa, un soplo de fe y consuelo, la única mano amiga y la guía más firme.

En medio de aquella estancia pudo recordar perfectamente todas las veces que había envidiado a Aioria por tener a Sagitario como su hermano, durante los primeros años en el Santuario había soñado muchas veces que era a él a quien Aioros acunaba, a quien cuidaba. Mientras su maestro solo le exigía resultados por cualquier medio, Milo se imaginaba el habla dulce y cálida de Aioros, sus sermones sobre la diosa y la justicia. Era toda su inspiración y su ejemplo a seguir.

Después, cuando había crecido un poco más, había empezado a mirarle de otra forma, admirando su cuerpo, aquellas líneas firmes y estéticas, la forma armónica y su fuerza oculta. Le había mirado con deseo no del todo inocente pese a que aún era muy joven. Había pasado del 'querer ser' al 'querer tener'. Jamás le había dicho a nadie una palabra sobre aquel secreto oculto y se alegraba. En aquel entonces no comprendía las implicaciones de que se sintiera atraído por otro hombre y aunque ya no le importaba eso sí le preocupaban las consecuencias por interesarse así en el traidor.

Porque al final, sin relacionarse para nada con sus propios sentimientos, Aioros era un traidor. Tanto así que lo habían asesinado. Milo recordó también aquella noche y su propia decepción, se había equivocado al juzgar a ese hombre; había sido una ilusión vacía, un mero espejismo, un producto de su mente infantil. Era la prueba definitiva de que no podía confiar en nadie.

Molesto con sus propias reflexiones se decidió a dejar aquel templo. Había aprendido la lección, no dependería de nadie, solo así podría salir con vida de la guerra contra los titanes. No era demasiado difícil porque ninguno de sus compañeros confiaba en él. Riendo un poco se preguntó si un ejército tan desunido podría vencer, sin importar el riesgo estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.


	25. Ilusión - Shaka y Shura

**Spoiler del Episodio G**

 **.**

Shaka siente la energía del Satán imperial y sabe que viene del Templo del Patriarca. Pero entonces los gigantes atacan el santuario, él deja pasar uno a petición de Death Mask, que lo vence, luego sube a hablar con Saga para ofrecerse a sellar parte del poder maligno de los titanes.s compañeros confiaba en él. Riendo un poco se preguntó si un ejército tan desunido podría vencer, sin importar el riesgo estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

.

 **25 – Ilusión – Shaka y Shura**

.

Shaka sintió la explosión de un cosmos terrible y oscuro, caliente como lava recién arrojada, destructivo y dominante. Frunció el seño y prestó más atención: no era uno sino dos, el otro quedaba terriblemente opacado ante la fuerza del primero, ante su ímpetu y poderío. Luego se alarmó un poco, pues aquellas fuerzas terribles y destructivas anidaban en el templo Mayor.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para profundizar sus meditaciones, los gigantes estaban atacando el santuario. Peleo con toda su fuerza, aunque al final lo dejó pasar. Aceptó aquel pedido irritante porque le daba tiempo para pensar nuevas cosas. La energía en el templo Patriarcal se había normalizado, debía ir allí de inmediato y poner en marcha su plan para sellar a las bestias malignas que comenzaban a arrasar el mundo de los hombres.

Comenzó la ascensión por los templos observando los heridos y los cadáveres enemigos, no se detuvo ni un paso hasta llegar al décimo templo. Había algo extraño allí, un frío y una cierta ausencia. Algo perturba a Shura aunque no se ha enfrentado a nadie en aquella escaramuza.

–Caballero de Capricornio.

Llamó Shaka con alta voz, pero no habría hecho falta, sin contestar con sonido, Shura dio un paso hacia la luz y se presentó ante él. Estaba muy firme, ataviado con su armadura, sus ojos brillaban pero estaban desenfocados, un poco fuera de lugar. La curiosidad de Shaka se encendió, al igual que su preocupación

–¿Te encuentras bien, caballero?

Shura ladeó la cabeza, como si el sonido de aquella voz le hubiera molestado.

–Ningún enemigo llegó hasta aquí.

Hubo dureza en su voz, como si se sintiera defraudado por no haber matado a nadie. Shaka volvió a sentirse contrito y alerta.

–No dejaríamos que ninguna de aquellas bestias atravesara los templos.

Sin embargo en sus propias palabras Shaka encontró un deje de molestia, porque él había dejado avanzar un gigante a petición de Death Mask. Shura debió percibir algo en su tono porque replicó:

–Yo deseaba enfrentar uno, deseaba lavar mi espada con la lustrosa sangre de un enemigo poderoso.

Al hablar movió su brazo derecho, lo levantó con un movimiento ilustrativo que resultó muy agresivo y Shaka se puso en tensión, lo único que recibió fue una ráfaga de aire. Aquello era anómalo, totalmente extraño y fuera de lugar. Shura parecía estar soñando, perdido en alguna ilusión sanguinaria y terrible. Nunca le había escuchado anunciar que quisiera acabar con alguien, simplemente lo hacía, sin dudas y sin errores, pero nunca lo había _deseado_.

Shaka no tenía tiempo para seguir preocupándose por su compañero, acaba de elegir para sí mismo una misión más importante e interesante que velar por él.

–Debes ser consciente de que nuestro deber es proteger y no solo matar.

Shura ni asintió ni negó, rodó los ojos, pensando, escarbando las respuestas desde dentro de su mente, al final solo encontró una:

–Nuestro deber es traer justicia.

Shaka asintió, con eso sí estaba de acuerdo. Sin más palabras dejó el décimo templo.


	26. Fogata - Aldebarán y Camus

**Spoiler del Episodio G**

 **.**

Cuando la guerra de declara del todo y comienzan a luchar directamente contra los titanes Camus cierra el camino con su hielo para tratar de contenerlos. Pero Lithos es secuestrada y el francés decide abrir el camino para Aioria. Cuando éste se ve en peligro, Mu los llama a todos para ayudarlo..

.

 **26 – Fogata – Aldebarán y Camus**

En medio de los terribles ataques y de la angustiosa violencia de la guerra hubo un momento de calma. Camus movió despacio la punta de sus dedos para comprobar su sensibilidad, había perdido mucha sangre, mas su cuerpo le respondió bien, quizá una centésima de segundo más lento de lo normal pero podría compensarlo.

Encendió su energía y dejó que el hielo creciera sobre sí mismo, bloqueando nuevamente la entrada al laberinto de Cronos que Aioria acababa de traspasar. Tendría que ir a apoyarle, estaba seguro, pero intuía que el momento se presentaría por sí mismo y bajo las órdenes adecuadas, por el momento debía esperar y aprovechar aquellos momentos para descansar un poco.

Una presencia tras su espalda lo hizo alertar, mas al volver no encontró a un enemigo, sino a un compañero.

–Aldebarán – saludó con un gesto casi imperceptible.

El aludido llevaba la capa cubriéndole el torso y cuando la apartó, Camus se dio cuenta de que entre los brazos llevaba algunos enseres de curación y un odre de vino. El vago pensamiento de rechazar su ayuda no duró mucho tiempo en la mente del francés. Debía reponer fuerzas.

–¿Estás herido tú también?

Preguntó en voz tenue mientras Aldebarán encendía una pequeña fogata para alejar el frío, y comenzaba a coserle los cortes más apremiantes con una aguja tan pequeña como la uña de su pulgar.

–No demasiado, ya he me he atendido las heridas.

Terminó la apretada sutura y le vendo firmemente, su cosmos se encargaría de cerrar aquellas lesiones, pero los primeros auxilios aceleraban el proceso. Sus cuerpos seguían siendo humanos, después de todo. Aldebarán le tendió una barra de pan basto y el odre de vino. Camus lo paladeó y lo encontró excesivamente dulce, pero comenzó a comer en silencio mientras el brasileño se ocupaba de las heridas de su espalda.

Al masticar fruncía el seño y pensaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviera que someterse a un trato así, era difícil que lo hirieran, generalmente mataba con el primer golpe. Era una situación extraordinaria y peligrosa, se preguntó si podrían salir de ella con vida.

Aldebarán por su parte solo se preguntaba si el aura fría de Camus evitaba que las heridas se inflamaran pues los cortes estaban tumefactos pero parecían recién hechos, los bordes de la piel a penas y se levantaban, lo que dificultaba un poco el tomarlos con la punta curva de la aguja.

Terminó y le vendó el pecho, luego le observo ponerse la armadura de nuevo. Camus se encontró de pronto con que no sabía muy bien qué decir, por suerte Aldebarán no esperaba mucha efusividad de su parte, quizá algún comentario sobre el enemigo que se les venía encima. Camus se mordió discretamente la punta de la lengua un par de veces, pensando. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos alcanzó a decir nada, sintieron un aguijonazo en sus mentes, alguien les llamaba a otro lugar donde hacían falta, era tiempo de volver al campo de batalla.


End file.
